The Bump
by Tir3dForever
Summary: #One-shot. DONE.


**Disclaimer: One Shot fic UNLESS I get a bunch off requests to continue this :) I love Colton Haynes (aka Roy Harper in Arrow) so he will be Caitlin's other half. Robbie (aka Ronnie in Flash) character isn't my fav. atm. #Can'tTellYou #100%SNOWBARRY**

I smiled sadly as I looked at Roy and wrapped my arms around him and he gives me one tight hug and whispers "You will a-always be my first love Cait. I will always love you Snow."

I smiled at him and felt like crying, "I will always love you to Harper. You remember that good."

He smiles and sighs "This worse than I thought it would be."

He leans in and kisses me hard. I smiled a bit into a the kiss and slowly pulled away wiping my tears. "Go follow your dreams."

He looks away from me "I wish we could've had ended this in a better way."

I shook my head "I prefer this than seeing you cheating on me or me cheating on you...This sure is painful but in the end both of us will be happy."

We both sighed and I then held up my pinky, he smiles at me widely and holds his pinky and crosses it with mine "I swear to God, I will write to you everyday. I will try to Skype you once a week. I swear to Go-" I pulled him into a gentle kiss and pulled away.

I whispered "Don't make promises you can't keep. Don't bring my hopes up. Just go after your dreams and I will be waiting for you."

He smiles and hugs me once and again and waves at me as he slowly walks out of my view. I wiped my tears and wave back at my boyfriend of 5 years well we are on a break now, since he is going off to the UK for military purposes?

I shook my head and turned around just to bump into someone and stumbled back a bit but this someone caught me by the waist before I even fell. I gasped as I stare into the most beautiful electric green eyes I have ever seen in my life. He slowly steadies me up and looks at my lips before he looks back into my eyes and coughs snapping both of us out this awkward stage and my unemotional persona taking over me.

I try to walk past him but he grabs my wrist and looks down at me "You must Caitlin Snow?"

I hate it when people say 'Caitlin Snow' I am a doctor. I rolled my eyes " Who are you?"

He smirks "Your partner in crime. I am your partner in the star labs and said that you would be in an airport wearing a stethoscope and you are the only one so I am assuming that its you."

I rolled my eyes and push past this guy. Such a flirt. A hot flirt may I add. He seemed to familiar, why can't I remember his name? I stood up adjusting my outfit "Indeed I am. Now, can we head off back to work?"

He smirks "If you go you out on a coffee date with me."

I looked at him "Excuse me! Who do you think you are?! I am not single and am not looking for someone to go out with. I don't want to go on this meaningless date. You are wasting my time."

He stands in front of me "Aw come on, just this one time? For me?"

I shook my head "I don't even know you."

I pushed past him and walked towards my car and he whispers "Why do you lie to yourself Caitie?"

I froze in my steps and turned around and glared at him "Only one person calls me that...I remember you Allen."

He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. "Come on babe, you have to give me one chance. I miss you."

I glared at him. "I don't even know why I am talking to someone who broke my heart and ruined my - I don't have to explain anything to you. So, bye."

I opened the door and was about to get into the car but was pulled back and pulled into a kiss. Fireworks erupted. I gasped and he deepens the kiss, his hand is placed on my waist and he pulls me forward. I was shocked and he finally lets go and leans close towards my face and whispers "I will run after you if i HAVE TO. I won't loose you again. I can't loose you again. I. Love. You. Caitlin Emma Snow."

I just blinked my eyes and stared back into determined yet broke green eyes. He pulls with a smirk and turns his back at me and walks off pulling on his sunglasses.

I just shook my head and drove off to work ignoring Barry Allen's words.

 **A/N: My one-shot written as an apology for not updating. I will update maybe next week or so.**

 **-SJ (Life gets busy.)**


End file.
